In Fear Of The World Remake
by Armadillo Power Studios
Summary: I'm remaking the first and only story I've completed to make it better. There will be more of: Jokes, the couple Mephman, hints towards something with Anya, words/chapters! There will be less: Grammar mistakes, breaking the fourth wall and random moments. Now with a better story plot as well. Shadouge, Sonya(SonicxAnya), Mephman(MephilesxCarman) Knuxikal, Silvaze and many more!


**Hey guys! I'm now getting better at writing so I'm remaking 'In Fear Of The World'! The story plot will differ slightly, the chapters will be longer, it'll make sense and Sonic and Anya's 'special thing' will actually be in it. If you read the original, you'll know what I'm talking about!**

* * *

Simon Pez, a G.U.N troop and fellow workmate of Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Topaz Kyari and Camilla 'Karma' the Hedgehog, was walking into the G.U.N HQ when he stumbled across a sheet of paper wedged into the doorframe. It was tatty and ripped, but he could make out the words _'Your time is up,' _written messily.

"What?" he muttered, pulling it out. His eyes opened wide when he read the rest of the writing. Simon ran in and took a right, leading him into an area he wasn't authorised into. A pair of human troops blocked his way.

"G.U.N troop 3297708, also known as Simon Pez, why are you trying to access this area? You aren't allowed to come in here," One said.

"State your business or we'll have you escorted away from here," the other said.

"I found this note addressed to Commander Towers," Simon explained, "This is really urgent,"

"Oh really Troop 3297708?" the first one frowned, "Let me read this," he snatched the piece of paper out of his hands and read it before handing it back, "Okay," he nodded and pulled out his walkie-talkie, "Agent Camilla the Hedgehog, please can you escort Mr Pez to Towers,"

_"Sure thing," _They heard her say, _"Just let me get down. Please state your troop number and I'll be right there,"_

"Troop 1236542, ma'am,"

"3... 2... 1..." the second one counted down and a grey flash of light appeared behind Simon. When the light vanished, they saw a golden hedgehog with echidna-like quills and two stray quills over her right eye wearing a grey and black jumpsuit with a police duty belt holding many guns and black goggles resting on her head.

"1236542, please refer to me as Carman in future times. Fail to do so and I'll have you going home in a wheelchair with broken arms and legs," the hedgehog growled, walking up.

"Do I have to have her escort me?" Simon sighed. Both of the other humans nodded, "What about Agent Rouge? Or Topaz? Or, heck, even Shadow!"

"Agents Rouge, Shadow and Topaz aren't on the perimeter at this point in time, soldier," Carman stated blankly, "Please follow me," Simon rolled his eyes and stayed behind the hedgehog as they walked down the corridor.

"Carman, you do know you don't have to be like this. We're friends," Simon said.

"Negative, Mr Pez. We are allies. I do not believe in friends as the enemy can use them against you," Carman replied.

"Sure..."

"What is that supposed to mean, soldier?"

"Nothing Karma, absolutely nothing!" Simon panicked.

"What have I said about calling me Karma?" she growled, "Only Gerald was allowed to call me that and he's dead now!"

"I-I'm sorry Carman!"

"And you should be, Pez!" she stopped, "we're here,"

_'Damn... what rattles her about being called Karma?' _Simon thought. Carman glared at him bitterly.

"Forget something, soldier?" She questioned. He gulped and walked into the office. There was a man who, to put it lightly, was getting old. His hair was now a snowy white when it had previously been a dull grey.

"Commander Towers," Carman nodded, "Soldier Pez has requested to suddenly meet with you,"

"Thank you Agent Carman. You may now get back to your report on the terrorist attack that was stopped last night," Abraham said.

"Thank you Commander. CHAOS TRANSPORT!" she called out and was temporarily replaced by the grey light from before.

"So soldier, why have you requested to meet with me?" Abraham asked, looking up from his documents.

"When I was walking into work, I found this," Simon handed the paper over to the Commander, "Carman really committed to her job, isn't she?" he chuckled nervously.

"Project Karma was designed and programmed to be committed into looking after the professor's kids,"

"Kids? I thought Gerald only had his two grandchildren, Ivo and Maria,"

"I'm not referring to Gerald, Simon, I'm talking about Altha, the psychopath wolf scientist. He designed Project Karma to look after and protect his two children, Misteria the Wolf and Jacob the Hedgehog, after he and his wife died. When both of his kids also went, Project Karma would forget about all of her programming and think she was a normal mobian," Abraham explained, "No way are they still alive, I'm barely living, and they were both older than me, so I'm confused to why she doesn't think she's mobian,"

"Maybe they are alive, sir. We don't exactly know the average age a mobian dies, do we now?"

"No. Misteria is defiantly dead. I know that. Jacob must also be dead, or about the age of 80, so he'd be old and feeble, and so would his heart," Abraham sighed and began to read the paper, "I... I recognise the writing! This... is Jacob's handwriting! He's still alive?!"

"Then..." Simon began.

"Jacob wants to kill us!" Towers finished.

* * *

Shadow woke up with a groan. His wife, Rouge the Bat, was still in deep sleep and snuggled up against him. He could hear Silver snoring loudly from the room next door; Rosalie on Skype, talking with her older sister Maria Jewels; Bokkun on Minecraft and Brianna blow-drying her hair. Xavier and Blaze were quiet as usual. The ebony hedgehog looked at the alarm clock that showed the time 7:35.

"Why the hell is the family so loud?" Shadow muttered to himself as he untangled himself from his love. He walked out into the hallway and saw a small, pink haired, white hedgehog with her dad's ruby red eyes.

"Mornin' daddy," She yawned, "Maria called me on Skype,"

"Yeah, I heard," Shadow rolled his eyes.

"That loud, was it?" she giggled.

"Not as loud as Brianna drying her hair or Silver snoring, but still somewhat loud," Shadow smiled and picked up his daughter, "So, why did Maria call you?"

"She said that she and her best friend have adopted a snow leopard called Latisha who has little cubs in danger of dying of hunger. The two of them are going to donate £4 a month to look after them and to keep them safe,"

"Really?" Shadow asked.

"Uh-huh daddy," Rosalie smiled, "Can we go down and make breakfast?"

"Okay. CHAOS-"

"Daddy, can I do it this time?" Shadow sighed and nodded, "Yay! CHAOS CONTROL!" the two were engulfed in a pink light that warped them into the kitchen in Club Rouge. Rosalie jumped out of her fathers arms and used her psychic powers to open the top cupboard and to lift eight plates down, "Can we have Toast today?"

"You make yourself some Mini-Rose. I'll wait until Silver is up and he can make fry-up,"

"Thanks daddy," Rosalie smiled and looked at the phone, "5... 4... 3... 2...," and she pointed at the device. Shadow blinked when it began to ring.

"How are you able to do that?" He asked and she shrugged. Shadow shook his head and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Shadow. It's me, Anya. Carman asked me to call your landline as she's busy and you didn't respond when she called your mobile. She also said that Silver, Rouge and Blaze haven't responded either" the female on the other end replied.

"Annie, why didn't you tell her my phone is being repaired by Tails since a little madam decided to coat it in peanut butter," Shadow said, looking over to Rosalie as she got some butter made with soy milk out of the fridge, "And the others keep their phones on silent at night. They probably wouldn't hear it anyway with the noise they make. It was quieter when Xavier, Maria and Brianna were babies and they screamed their heads off 24/7,"

"Yeah, well, Carman want's you to come to the office to talk with her about something. She's already told me and can I just say, this has kinda scared and upset me," Anya said, "That's all Shad! Ta!"

"Wait, Annie. You still preforming tonight? You know Rouge absolutely sucks when it comes to changing plans at the last second, right?"

"Yeah, we all know. I've been throwing up constantly for about a week or so, but I'll be there with Sonic. Will Sophie be there?"

"She and her sister, Topaz, are always there. Is there a specific reason you want to know?"

"Well, she works at the hospital, doesn't she? I was wondering if she could- oh god!" Anya groaned and Shadow heard her vomit harshly down the line, "Sorry... Shadow... See you later tonight," and she hung up.

"Okay..." Shadow muttered. His ears pricked up when he heard the smoke-detector go off, "Rosalie!"

* * *

**As you can see, I've changed this chapter drastically. Please keep on reading for more!**


End file.
